To remove nail enamel or polish, it is common to apply a solvent or solvent composition to the coated area with an applicator brush, cosmetic cotton or towel which have been impregnated with a solvent or solvent composition. These solvent compositions are normally marketed in small glass or plastic containers which are accompanied by common problems such as accidental breakage and problems associated with the opening and closing of the closure member such as leakage of the solvent composition into suitcases, handbags, onto furniture, carpets and clothing. In addition, nail polish remover and nail polish or enamel are always kept in separate containers, mostly not purchased together and often not carried together during travel. Thus, nail polish remover is often not immediately available when needed. Finally, solvent compositions packaged in open containers easily evaporate with unpleasant odor.
It is known to avoid some of the above-mentioned disadvantages by incorporating minute liquid-containing capsules into a sheet material, the entrapped or enveloped liquid being released upon the application of pressure. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,675 discloses a self-wetting sheet material comprising perforations filled with a variety of encapsulated materials such as detergents, antiseptic agents, solvents, adhesives and polishing agents.
A fragrance dispenser in form of a sheet material carrying pressure-rupturable microcapsules containing an aroma chemical is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,692. Microencapsulated solvents for use in a nail polish removing composition separate from the nail polish is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,701. The microcapsules are not within the nail polish but are contained in various forms of separate carriers such as for example, creams, emulsions, paper napkins, fabrics or porous synthetic materials. Finally, microencapsulated makeup removing or treating compositions which are incorporated in a flexible support are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,270. Thus, the heretofore described microencapsulated agents have always been used in combination with a carrier material such as a sheet material, powders, creams or the like. The microcapsules-containing support element has always been a unit distinct and separate from the material with which or upon which it is intended to act.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a composition which obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages by integrally incorporating a microencapsulated solvent agent into the substance or material to be dissolved.
A particularly advantageous feature of the present invention is the incorporation into pressure-sensitive microcapsules of a solvent for nail enamel which, upon the application of external pressure or abrasion or other mechanical manipulation, will rupture and release the solvent for dissolving the nail enamel and facilitating the subsequent removal thereof.